Everything's So Wrong and That Is Real
by Steel Fox
Summary: The Wizarding World is in their darkest times. Battles are everyday occurances. Hermione was taken by Deatheaters and has been changed. RemusHerm and possibly RonHarry
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

_AN: I'm just trying to churn out these plot bunnies at the moment. Somethings may be messy but please bear with me. I just have to get these stories out before I go insane. They are keeping me from my uni work. Read and Review. Oh and if you aren't a Remus/Hermione fan or are tolerant of such pairings then you should just turn around right now. Oh there is the possibility of Ron/Harry comfort…nothing too graphic. No flames ok, I'll just use them to heat my cauldron when making Wolfsbane. Please forgive me for not naming places but I don't know England ok._

Everything's So Wrong and That Is Real

Hermione cracked open her eyelids just slightly and immediately shut them again and groaned in pain. She wasn't dreaming. She was Voldemort's prisoner. How could she have let her guard down? It was one year after her graduation from Hogwarts. The Wizarding World was in the throes of their darkest times. Everyday was a battle now. That's how she ended up here, in a cold, dark, dingy dungeon. She was aching all over and could feel numerous bruises, cuts and burns all over her body. Her robes were ripped, she was covered in mud and dirt and her hair was all over the place. The battle was supposed to be a quick one. It wasn't a full fledged assault but Hermione had now realised that it was a trap however she was confused as to why they had taken her instead of killing her on the spot. She figured it was so Voldemort could lure Harry and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix to his home turf, where Voldemort believed he was more powerful.

Hermione forced herself to open her eyes and slowly sit up. She didn't have to check that her wand was gone, she knew that the Deatheaters were not that stupid. She tried to remember what exactly had happened at the battle.

_FLASHBACK_

"_We have received word that Deatheaters are planning an attack in a small muggle town not far from London," Mr Weasley told the gathering of Phoenix members, "It isn't anticipated to be a full assault so we will send out a skeleton team of volunteers."_

_Hermione, Harry, Ron, Remus and Tonks had all volunteered and had apparated to a safe spot close to where their informant had told them the attack was going to be launched. What none of them realised was that the small group of Deatheaters they were watching were not the only one's in the area._

'_Those curses were just a little too close for comfort,' thought Remus as he dodged and threw his own curses. He turned to help Tonks with a few Deatheaters that seemed to be getting the better of her. She mouthed her appreciation and continued to throw curses. _

'_There is something not right,' thought Harry, 'these Deatheaters are being too sloppy.' _

_But before he could expand on his thoughts a scream cut through his thoughts. He turned to see Hermione flung through the air and into a tree trunk, hitting it with a sickening crack. However it didn't end there, Hermione was writhing in pain from the numerous curses that had hit her. Before Harry or anyone else of the Order could react there was a blinding light and the smell of smoke filled the air. When the smoke had cleared, there was no sign of any Deatheater and even more alarmingly no Hermione._

Hermione had no idea how long had passed since that battle. She figured it had been a little while though as she could see moonlight shining through the barred window. It was the day before a full moon. All she knew was that she was trapped within Voldemort's lair, defenceless and with no way of communicating to her friends. Hermione sat in the corner of the dungeon with her feet tucked up against her and her head resting on her knees. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up fearfully but obstinately.

"Alohamora," said a voice Hermione recognised but couldn't quite guess who it was. A tall man walked into the cell and looked down at Hermione distastefully. She recognised him as Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was followed by another man she didn't recognise. He had a solid build, with black hair and silver eyes. He had a dangerous aura around him and Hermione didn't feel safe. The man pulled Hermione to her feet roughly and looked her up and down. Hermione tried to pull away but the man was much stronger. Then he suddenly just dropped her and walked out of the cell. Lucius followed. But before he left he sneered and spat out,

"Tomorrow you get yours Mudblood."

He then slammed the door shut and muttered a locking spell. Hermione was very confused to say the least. She lay down and willed herself to sleep, so that for at least a little while she could escape reality.

Hermione woke with a jolt of pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Wormtail peering down at her. He had kicked her awake. Hermione noticed that she had been sleeping for a while as it seemed to be late afternoon. She glared at Wormtail who merely sneered and kicked her again. In the back of her mind, Hermione thought this absurd, a wizard inflicting pain without the use of a wand. But she thought that too soon for it was only a few seconds later that she heard the dreadful word, "Crucio,". After that Hermione only remembered pain and mercifully blacked out after a few minutes.

When Hermione awoke she noticed that it was night and someone was coming down the hallway. She pulled herself to her feet the best she could, she wouldn't allow these scum to see her as weak no matter how much it hurt her. The door opened to the most terrifying sight she could think of.

_I was gonna leave it here…I have the next part in my head but then I remembered how much I hate cliffhangers and I just couldn't do it to you people who actually are reading this and giving it a go._

A massive black warewolf was standing in the doorway. Hermione had barely a second to draw a breath before it charged her. She screamed as she felt the sharp teeth rip into her thigh. Hermione's mind raced, she was helpless and could only hope that she would pass out soon and wouldn't stay awake. In that moment she said goodbye to those she cared for and closed her eyes ready to die. Then the warewolf pulled away and stalked out the door, which clanged shut behind him. Hermione crumpled to the floor, she refused to shed any tears. She hoped that if anyone was out to rescue her that they wouldn't come across her on a full moon. Even though that was a month away, Hermione knew that it wouldn't be likely that she could be rescued before then. A rescue mission was a big operation and unfortunately everyone in the Order of the Phoenix knew that it would take time to organise such an operation. Everyone was told that when they joined, if you couldn't accept that then you wouldn't be able to join. It wasn't worth jeopardising the whole Order on an unorganised mission no matter what. Hermione just hoped that Ron and Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to try even though they knew the rules.

The next month went by in a blur of pain for Hermione. It was a ritual basically. She'd be woken up, fed a measly meal and tortured until she passed out. The ritual changed the day of the full moon. Hermione felt exhausted and somehow she knew that this was how Remus must feel before the full moon. The door to her cell opened and two people were thrown in. Hermione looked up wearily and then realised that the two people were her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger looked around, holding each other frightful of what was going to happen to them.

"Mum, Dad," croaked Hermione.

The Grangers ran over to their only daughter and hugged her. Hermione hugged them back, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. Then something clicked in Hermione's mind and she pulled back.

"They wouldn't," she whispered.

Finding a reserve of strength Hermione flew to the door and banged on it screaming, "YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY FAMILY! YOU WILL ALL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!"

Lucius came to the door and using magic forced Hermione away from the door. She stood in front of her parents defiantly protecting them even without magic.

"Crucio," Lucius said simply and watched disinterested as Hermione thrashed about in pain. Just before she passed out he lifted the spell and stalked out of the cell, locking the door behind him. Hermione let a single tear run down her face and looked at the terrified faces of her parents.

"I'm so sorry Mum and Dad," she whispered.

"What for dear?" her mother asked gently.

"For what is about to happen."

Hermione noticed that the light outside was fading.

"I love you both so much."

Hermione frantically looked for a way to restrain herself so she wouldn't hurt her parents when she transformed. She found nothing, Voldemort had planned it so. The first rays of the moon streamed through the bars on the window and Hermione felt a new bolt of pain streak through her body and screamed out in pain. Her nails lengthened and hardened and she felt she had to rip off her outer skin. Hermione was barely conscious of the fact that her parents were edging away from her scared and confused. Her last conscious thought was, 'I wish I had told them. I'm sorry.'

_AN: What did you guys think? Want me to continue? Then review please! I need the warm fuzzies. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sigh yes I know tragic hey. Imagine what I could do._

_AN: Sorry this has taken a while to get out. Uni unfortunately gets in the way of many things. Thanks for the reviews though! Made me warm and fuzzy and want to actually continue, so keep reviewing please!_

Everything's So Wrong and That Is Real

Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered in through the bars on Hermione's cell. She woke but kept her eyes closed. The first thing Hermione tasted was the metallic tang of blood. Her head pounded and she ached all over. Her skin felt tight and sticky. A cool breeze alerted her to the fact that she was naked. Hermione racked her brain trying to remember why she was naked. Her memory of the night before was patchy. She remembered it was the full moon, so she theorised that she must have transformed. She remembered Lucius and the Cructacious curse. She remembered her parents. Her parents! Hermione sat up so fast she felt dizzy. Looking around she saw her tattered robes, ruined beyond repair and no use to her now…and her parents' bodies. Hermione crawled over with tears building up. The bodies were mangled wrecks but their faces were still intact. Both frozen in looks of fear and pain. Pain she had caused. Hermione cradled her parents' heads one in each arm and started unconsciously rocking. She mumbled, "So sorry, all my fault," over and over again.

Unusually but mercifully no Deatheaters entered to torture Hermione. Although even if they had Hermione would not have cared. If she had been in a stable state of mind, Hermione may have thought it strange that no Deatheaters entered her cell to cause her more pain and would have wondered what was going on. For the moment though, she was completely in her own world consumed with the guilt of killing her parents. The look of horror on their faces was now forever etched into her memory. Even the smell of blood and fear would be permanently etched into her mind.

In the back of her mind, Hermione was aware of loud noises from outside her cell. She did not move from her position on the floor, her legs were getting numb and she was feeling a chill but still did not move away. Then the door to the cell she had lived in for just over a month opened. Hermione still did not look up; she stared blankly, not focusing on anything except her parents. She did not hear the murmured, "Oh Merlin!"

Hermione did not react in anyway when someone came into her cell and walked over to her, did not feel the cloak draped over her. It was only when that person tried to move her that she reacted. Screaming out and trying desperately to hold on to her parents. She lashed out physically, kicking and scratching and then was suddenly still, fallen into blessed unconsciousness.

Snape led the rescue team to where Hermione Granger was being held. Harry and Ron with much arguing were not in the rescue party. Voldemort was strongest on his own turf and Harry was not prepared to face him yet. Ron was left behind to keep Harry company. The rescue team was made up of Snape, Remus, Tonks and Bill Weasley. After immobilising the few Deatheaters guarding Hermione's cell, Remus opened the door and was shocked. Blood was all over the walls, there was a pile of tattered robes and then Hermione, naked, shivering, rocking slightly and covered in blood. With his superior hearing he could hear her murmurs. She didn't look up as he entered, nor react when Bill came in and muttered, "Oh Merlin."

Remus draped his cloak over Hermione's body and tried to pull her away from the two bodies she was cradling. It was only then that she reacted; she kicked and screamed, scratching and trying to hold onto the bodies, then suddenly fell quiet. Remus wrapped the cloak tighter around her but could still feel the clammy, cold skin and wondered what on earth Voldemort had done to her.

"Deatheaters are coming. Hurry up Lupin," called Tonks from outside the cell. Bill and Remus shared a look of sorrow for Hermione and then both of them raced out, Remus carrying Hermione, she was extremely light. The rescue team escaped the same way they had come in and disapparated to the Order's Headquarters.

Harry meanwhile was pacing while Ron watched him nervously.

"Ron, what if she hates me? I let her down,"

Ron sighed, since Hermione had been taken, Harry had been stressing and was worried that Hermione would blame him.

"Harry, she won't hate you. You have never let her down. You need to calm down. We need to help Hermione when she gets back. She will need our friendship more than ever."

"But,"

Harry was silenced before he could say anything by Ron's hand covering his mouth.

"No more,"

Harry looked at Ron's face. He was grateful for everything Ron and Hermione had done. They both had kept his sanity in check and had always helped him. Ron was right, Hermione would need their help now and he was going to give it to her. Harry pulled Ron into a hug.

"Thank you so much," Harry murmured into Ron's robes. For Ron was of course still taller than Harry.

A loud POP interrupted their quiet moment and the duo ran downstairs to where the noise had come from.

_AN: I know it's not long but uni has kept me busy. Review and I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up sooner._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I feel special! Thanks to everyone who reviews. I will keep trying to put up chapters. They may be shorter though but I will get long ones out when I am able. Uni students don't need sleep now do they? Keep reviewing please. It feeds my muse Aure and forces me to write the next chapter out when it interferes with my uni work. This chapter's a little boring but I am working on it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Trust me you'd know if I did._

Everything's So Wrong and That Is Real

Madam Pomfrey was at the Order's Headquarters. Mediwitch numbers were few and those who could be trusted even less. She was usually called to help the Order when needed. Because no one could be sure of the extent of Hermione's injuries, Madam Pomfrey had been called in and a room had been set up for that specific use. Miscellaneous potions cluttered the surfaces available and a bed was in the room ready for Madam Pomfrey to work her healing powers when Hermione arrived.

Madam Pomfrey thought herself prepared for anything and while she was a very accomplished mediwitch, nothing could have prepared her for the state Hermione was in. She was shocked by the extensive injuries the young woman was covered in. Madam Pomfrey quickly shook off her shock and instructed Remus to place Hermione on the bed. Remus was then quickly shooed out of the room.

The other members of the rescue team had reported in and were expected to brief the Order on what had happened. Remus wearily shut the door to the newly named Recovery Room and was pounced on by Harry and Ron.

"Is she going to be alright?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I honestly don't know. Madam Pomfrey is working on Hermione's injuries right now. We will have an Order meeting as soon as she is finished."

Seeing how distraught the duo were Remus added, "Hermione is very strong. She would not even be alive right now if she weren't. I'm sure she will be fine."

Remus knew that Hermione was a strong witch, but he also knew that the Deatheaters would have tortured her mercilessly and no one would survive unscathed no matter how strong they were.

Harry and Ron both nodded slowly however did not look totally convinced. They knew how ruthless the Deatheaters were normally, combined with the fact that Hermione was a muggle-born and also close to Harry. One thing was for certain the Deatheaters would not have gone easy on her.

Remus walked away, desperate for a shower. He felt dirty just being in the cell Hermione was in. He also had blood on his arms, hands and robes. After a long shower, which did nothing for Remus' tension and worry, he made his was to the meeting room. The other members of the Order were already in the room.

Harry was looking out the window while Ron was trying to comfort him. Snape was lurking in the shadows. Bill was sitting at the table staring off into the distance. Tonks was speaking to Charlie on the other side of the table. Molly, Arthur and Ginny were sitting together speaking with Neville. McGonagall and Dumbledore were at the head of the table. Remus sat next to Bill who looked at Remus and gave a weak smile which Remus returned. Remus saw the look in Bill's eyes. Only the two of them have gone into Hermione's cell. They had recognised the bodies but were not sure what had happened. Remus recognised the wounds as those caused by a werewolf. Madam Pomfrey saw the wounds but not the environment they had occurred in. However Hermione was the only one who had the full story.

Madam Pomfrey entered a while later looking exhausted. Dumbledore called the meeting to order and everyone went silent and took a seat.

"As you all know Hermione Granger was rescued today from Voldemort's clutches. The rescue team will now brief us on how the mission went. Remus?" he indicated.

Remus cleared his throat, "Ahem, the rescue team consisted of myself, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape. Snape led us down to the cell Miss Granger was being held in. The Deatheaters on guard were neutralised, Snape and Tonks stayed as lookouts while Bill and I entered the cell. Miss Granger did not notice us enter. She was naked, covered in blood so I could not determine the extent of her injuries. She was cradling two bodies. The bodies seemed to be those of her parents."

At this Molly, Ginny and Tonks gasped in shock.

"The nature of the fatal wounding leads me to believe that a werewolf was responsible. I draped my cloak over Miss Granger and attempted to pick her up. At this she struggled but passed out. Bill and I were alerted to the fact that backup Deatheaters were approaching so we retreated."

Everyone around the table was in shock except Bill and Remus who both just felt hollow. McGonagall shook her self out her shock and asked Madam Pomfrey to brief the Order on the extent of Hermione's injuries.

"Hermione has been exposed to numerous dark curses, including multiple Cructacious curses. She is also suffering from malnutrition. In light of what I have just heard I cannot be certain of her mental state. I have healed her best I could but some of the wounds were left too long without medical treatment and she will have some scarring. She has been given a sleeping draught for now. I do have some other disturbing news regarding Miss Granger. Usually I would let her tell people but with our current inability to judge her mental state I feel I should tell you. She was infected with Lycanthropy."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Their Hermione has been tortured, forced to stay with her parents' mutilated bodies and infected with Lycanthropy. Ginny burst into tears. Neville moved to comfort her. Harry stood up and walked out of the room. Ron quickly followed. The silence in the room was overpowering only punctuated by Ginny's sniffles.

Dumbledore adjourned the meeting with, "We will all be supportive of Miss Granger but do not push her. She will be in a fragile state of mind. Remus try to help her adjust to her Lycanthropy. Everyone else just be supportive."

With that McGonagall and Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts. Snape stood up.

"I will bring two batches of Wolfsbane in time for the next full moon."

He also flooed back to Hogwarts. All the other members slowly filtered out of the meeting room. Remus went to the library, pulled out a book and ended up resting his elbows on the desk in front of him with his chin rested on the tips of his fingers. _(AN: Contemplative!Remus. MWAH!)_

He was pulled out of his reverie by a bone chilling scream.

'Hermione!' he though and raced to the recovery room.

Ron had to practically run after Harry as Harry was talking fast, long strides away from the meeting room. Harry walked into his bedroom and stood at the window seat with tears running down his face. Ron walked slowly up to him and forced Harry to turn around.

"She won't blame you Harry. You know that. We promised we would be supportive and help her no matter what."

"I know that Ron, but I couldn't keep her safe. I couldn't protect her or her parents."

Harry slumped down on the window seat.

"Hermione's a smart witch and I don't think she expects you to protect her all the time Harry. You might be the Boy-Who-Lived but you can't watch over everyone every hour of the day."

Ron sat down next to Harry and pulled him in a tight embrace. Harry continued sobbing into Ron's shoulder. Ron rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back in an attempt to calm him down. Harry drew a shaky breath in and looked up at Ron. A bloodcurdling scream rang out and both boys (men) jumped up and said in unison, "Hermione!" before running out of the room towards the recovery room.

_AN: Ok this chapter is a little longer and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it had to be done otherwise you all would be waiting even longer for this chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews they make me wanna get out the next chapter as fast as I can. Keep reviewing and I hope you are enjoying this._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry people for the evil cliffhanger. Don't know if this chapter will be long or any good, but thought I would write while I've got some spare time from uni work (yes the assignments are slowing down). While I am here I would like to thank my reviewers, you guys are the reason I've kept writing this story. I honestly didn't think I would get this much attention with this story. So shout out to **siriuslylupine, amrawo, Captain Oblivious, SnapesMistress005, Shdwcat27, Julz, Evil Cat Hater, RespectDehRainbow, sln1987, Random, fadedglory, lucinda and Autumn92685039 **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

Everything's So Wrong and That Is Real

Remus, Ron and Harry all reached the room at the same time. Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen and Hermione was thrashing around screaming. Afraid she may hurt herself, Remus walked over to the bed and tried to restrain Hermione gently. However as soon as he touched her, Hermione let out a quiet whimper and settled down. Ron and Harry watched in shock and surprise. At that moment Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore reached the room, Madam Pomfrey had been at Hogwarts checking on ill students there and Professor Dumbledore decided to accompany her back to the Order's Headquarters to check on Hermione. When they had arrived and heard Hermione's screams they had rushed to the Recovery Room, Madam Pomfrey in a panic over her patient.

"It seems that Hermione has found a kindred spirit," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye that suggested he knew something that no one else did.

The group looked from Remus to Hermione who was now sleeping peacefully. Remus gently brushed some hair away from Hermione's face.

Hermione was dreaming, she could see her parents' bodies in the cell that was now her home. Hermione stepped over to them, suddenly the two bodies sat up and turned to look at Hermione. She was frozen in shock. Her parents faces were intact except the eyes were hollowed black spaces.

"All your fault," they both rasped as they stood up.

"No," she whispered, "I didn't mean to. I didn't want to."

They both reached out with their arms to Hermione and still she could not move. She stared at the arms, pieces of flesh were hanging off them, she could see down to the bone. She shivered as they touched her, surrounding her, repeating over and over, "All your fault."

Hermione tried to close her eyes from the terrible sight but found she couldn't. She spun around trying to find a way out but was trapped. Her parents' faces swirled around her, chanting louder and louder, "All your fault."

The touches became harder, poking her painfully. She tried to push them away and started screaming. Then a warmth came over her, an amber coloured wisp of smoke surrounded her, pushing the bodies of her parents away and making Hermione feel safe. She stopped screaming.

Hermione eyes fluttered open, wincing and closing her eyes at the sudden bright light. She could feel a pressure on her right hand, as though someone were holding it. The surface she was on was soft and warm. Hermione was confused, was she still dreaming? Hermione took a deep breath in and could smell cinnamon, mixed with a slight sweat, she could also smell potions and clean sheets. Hermione thought, "I didn't realise you could smell things so clearly in a dream."

She opened her eyes again and saw an unfamiliar ceiling, it wasn't the cell ceiling. This ceiling was white and bright and clean, the cell was dark, dingy and mouldy. With her left hand she could feel sheets. Her body ached but not to the extent it usually did. Turning her head slightly she could see people, not Deatheaters. She saw Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore and Remus. Remus was the one holding her hand. Dumbledore was standing in the doorway and the rest of the group was looking towards him away from Hermione. Hermione blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming, before attempting to sit up. The slight movement caused everyone to look towards her. Harry and Ron rushed towards the bed desperate to see their friend. Before they could say anything Madam Pomfrey had pushed through to check over her patient. Hermione told Madam Pomfrey that she was feeling fine, in fact the best she had for the last month and just wanted to sit up and see her friends. Madam Pomfrey tutted but left the room to get Hermione something to eat.

"Glad to see you are awake Miss Granger. I shall speak to you later," said Dumbledore as he exited the room.

Hermione nodded and then turned her attention towards the three men left in the room. Remus tried to let Hermione's hand go so he could leave the trio to speak but Hermione would not let go.

"Don't leave," Hermione said quietly.

Remus nodded and relaxed. Ron leaned over and gave Hermione a hug being careful not to hurt her. Harry stood at the edge of the bed unsure what to do. Hermione looked at him and knew instantly what was wrong.

"I don't blame you Harry."

Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was telling the truth. He immediately pulled Hermione into a hug and Hermione rubbed her hand up and down his back. Harry pulled back after a few seconds. Hermione looked at the three and asked, "How did I get out?"

"You don't remember?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head. The last thing she remembered was her parents' bodies but she didn't really want to say anything regarding that incident at the moment.

"Remus, Tonks, Bill and Snape rescued you," said Ron.

"Thank you," said Hermione to Remus.

"Not necessary," replied Remus.

There was an awkward silence.

"Ah, Hermione," started Remus uncertainly, "you were infected with Lycanthropy while you were imprisoned."

"I know," Hermione said quietly.

But before anymore questions could be asked, Madam Pomfrey entered the room with some broth for Hermione. She told the three to leave so Hermione could rest some more. The three looked at Hermione, but she nodded and gave a small smile. Madam Pomfrey escorted the three to the door and told them they could visit Hermione later. She then turned all her attention towards the young woman in the bed.

_AN: I know it has taken me a hella long time to update but end of uni is coming up so of course every single assignment is due. I know this chapter is boring but I figured it was better than nothing right? Anyway review please and I'll try to update sooner._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I know it's been so long. Uni was really really busy for the last few weeks. I'm also away on holidays. But I know you don't want excuses just the next chapter. So enjoy…hope you all like it._

_Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter :wakes up: Nooooo, it was just a dream. In case that wasn't clear enough, I don't own Harry Potter._

Everything's So Wrong and That Is Real

Physically Hermione improved dramatically over the next few days due to Madam Pomfrey's mediwitch skills. Mentally however, Hermione was plagued with nightmares and during the day often suffered from flashbacks. While she tried to hide the effect this was having on her, everyone could see that Hermione looked constantly tired and that she was withdrawing from other people.

To combat her sleepiness and to try and escape from the nightmares that haunted her, Hermione did what she does best, read. Once everyone in Headquarters were asleep Hermione would creep down to the library and read, she would read anything that was in the library, whatever would keep her awake. She even started reading the Encyclopedia of the Wizarding World just so she would not have to sleep.

One night, Hermione made her regular journey down to the library, and closed the door and turned to see Remus sitting on the couch reading. He looked up at the sound of the door closing and smiled when he saw Hermione. Hermione gave a small smile in reply and pulled out a book to read, settling on the other side of the couch Remus was sitting in. The two read in silence, Remus knowing that Hermione would talk when she wanted to and Hermione trying to hard to stay awake to speak.

After about an hour Hermione had unwillingly fallen asleep, her nightmares were all the same, the dead, deformed faces of her parents mocking her, insulting her, making her relive the pain of when she first woke that fateful day.

Remus looked up from his book when he heard Hermione's whimper. Her face was contorted in pain. She started whispering,

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

Then she started thrashing about, lashing out at invisible hands that poked her, covering her face. Remus leant over and shook Hermione.

"Hermione, wake up," he said. Hermione suddenly awoke, looking into Remus' eyes. Remus could see the pain Hermione tried to hide. Hermione looking into the warm eyes that Remus possessed burst into tears and flung her arms around him. Remus was surprised to say the least however moved Hermione and himself into a more comfortable position and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I killed them Remus, I killed them,"

"Shhhhh, killed who Hermione?"

"My parents."

_(Now I thought I might be evil and leave it here, but I'm not that mean )_

"Please don't hate me," whimpered Hermione as she buried her face into Remus' shirt.

"Hermione, I wouldn't, couldn't hate you. But you've got to tell me what happened. It's obviously eating you up inside."

Hermione sobbed and looked up at Remus.

"You'll hate me if I do."

"Hermione, I won't hate you," Remus said patiently.

"You'll think I'm a monster."

"Hermione," Remus said pointedly.

Hermione swallowed a sob and then began.

"When I first was taken. I was tortured with the Cruciatus curse and other physical torture."

"Hermione," Remus interrupted, "they didn't…ah…"

Hermione realised what Remus was trying to say, "No, they didn't rape, just beat me."

Remus sighed with relief, at least they didn't take that away from his Hermione, wait…his Hermione? Where did that come from? Remus inwardly shook himself and continued listening to Hermione's story, trying to concentrate on her words not her lips.

"Then Lucius brought this man in. He was evil and dangerous, I could feel it. I was bitten the next night. I went though another month of torture when my parent were thrown in. I realised it was the full moon. I screamed at the Death Eaters. Lucius performed the Cruciatus curse on me but lifted it before I passed out. I tried to restrain myself…I swear I did Remus."

"I know you would have Hermione," soothed Remus, stroking Hermione's hair.

"I remember pain,"

"The transformation is painful," said Remus.

Hermione nodded, "then nothing. I woke up, feeling cold and sticky, then saw my parents' bodies. I don't really remember anything else."

"When Bill and I entered you were cradling your parents. You fought to stay next to them but passed out."

"The nightmares are of my parents. Their dead bodies are poking me and pulling me. Telling me it's my fault over and over again that they are dead," whispered Hermione.

"It's not your fault. Hermione, you know the research, warewolves don't recognise people close to them. You didn't have wolfsbane so you were not in control. The only ones to blame are the Death Eaters and Voldemort," said Remus.

"But I should have done more. Warned them or something!"

"Even if you had Hermione, it would have still happened."

Hermione looked up into Remus' eyes. She reached a hand up to brush his cheek.

"I didn't know you had flecks of amber in your eyes."

Remus nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak. Hermione noticed what she had done with her hand and quickly withdrew it blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just not used to being touched like that," Remus said finding his voice.

"Really? I would have thought that you would have plenty of admirers."

Remus was torn now, he was relived that Hermione had perked up a little but wasn't sure if he wanted to discuss his love life…or lack of a love life with her.

"Ah…no."

Hermione giggled slightly, then lay her head back down on Remus' chest, trying to time her breathing with his.

"Please don't leave me alone if I fall asleep," she murmured sleepily.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to," Remus replied.

"I don't want you to leave me."

Hermione's breathing became steady as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_Awwww, sugaryness…wah! I need to clean my teeth after that much sugar. I know I'm moving slowly but I want the relationship to gradually build up. Not be like Wham! Bam! Thank you mam. So please stick with me I promise they will eventually get together. Review please. No flames!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I know I know it's been way too long in between updates. I moved, have had a few personal issues, had mucho uni work and been ill. But hopefully this chapter will make up for the lack of updates._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and co. I am only borrowing them!_

Everything's So Wrong and That Is Real – Chapter 6

Remus conjured a blanket and watched Hermione sleep peacefully. He was angry at what the Death Eaters had done to her. He knew the guilt of injuring people while being a werewolf but never the killing of someone as close to him as his friends or family. Remus promised himself he would help Hermione in whatever way he could. Sleep claimer him not long after that.

Hermione awoke refreshed, warm and feeling safe. Remus had a protective arm around Hermione and the two of them were covered by a blanket. Remus was still asleep. Hermione smiled, she owed a good night's sleep to the attractive werewolf. Hermione started, attractive? Well, yes he was but it wasn't like Hermione to actually think about how soft his lips looked and wonder how they tasted. She shook herself mentally. Remus slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione.

"Good morning. Sleep better last night?" he asked.

"Good morning. Yes I did, thank you," Hermione replied.

Remus stretched slightly.

"Planned much for today?" he asked.

"Um…I think I'd like to go to Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron…Would you like to come?" Hermione finished nervously.

Remus thought for a moment, "Alright," he replied cheerfully, "Perhaps we should get up then."

"Of course."

The pair stood up and walked towards the door. Remus went to open it.

"Remus?"

"Yes Hermione," Remus turned around.

Hermione hugged him, "Thank you for last night."

Remus returned the hug ignoring the barrage of voices in his mind. Some telling him to notice her skin, her scent, her warmth and others telling him to stop now before it got out of hand. They pulled apart and Remus opened the door. Hermione's cheeks were warm and she was confused.

"I'll go wake the boys and get ready," said Hermione.

"Alright, I will meet you downstairs," replied Remus.

Remus went to his room focusing on getting ready. As he stepping into the shower, he accidentally allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts of course wandered to Hermione. He was going to help her adapt to being a werewolf and to help her cope with her parents' deaths. He realised that in doing so he would be spending a lot of time with her. He squashed that thought down quickly. It was not proper to think of Hermione in such a way. She used to be his pupil; she was his best friend's son's best friend. While she was twenty-three, definitely of age, she was still too young and innocent. Remus rubbed his face and cleared his mind of all thoughts, finished his shower, got dressed and went downstairs to wait for the trio.

Hermione walked towards the boys' room, her thoughts whirling around in her mind. She was confused about her body's reaction to Remus. She enjoyed his company, there was no doubt about that, but this was something deeper. She wanted to spend time with him, she felt wonderful waking up next to him that morning, with his arms around her. She wanted to keep touching him, to make sure he was tangible, to make sure he wasn't going to disappear. She knew that he was to help her with adjusting to being a werewolf, which meant he was to spend more time with her. That thought sent an unfamiliar tingle down her spine. She shook her head as she had reached the boys' room. She knocked, even though she knew they wouldn't hear her, walked into the room and smiled softly at the sight before her. Ron and Harry were in the same bed. Harry's head was on Ron's chest and Ron's arms were wrapped around Harry. Hermione stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and tried to wake them up.

"Harry, Ron," she said as she shook them slightly.

Harry slowly opened his eyes first.

"Morning," he said huskily, his voice still full of sleep.

"Morning," she replied, "So how long has this been going on?"

"Huh?" Harry suddenly realised his position, "Oh Hermione, we, I, that is."

Hermione silenced him by putting her finger on his lips, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm happy for you both. You deserve it Harry."

Harry smiled shyly.

"The reason I came in was to ask you two to come to Diagon Alley with Remus and I."

Harry looked at her, "You look like you are feeling better."

"I slept a little better last night," Hermione admitted.

"No nightmares?" he asked.

"You knew about that?"

Harry smiled sadly, "You are trying to hide nightmares from me Hermione."

"Oh…yeah."

"It's good to see that you are feeling better. If you need to talk we are here for you Hermione."

"I know, thank you," Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, "I'll let you wake Ron up and I will meet you two downstairs after I get ready."

"Alright," Harry nodded.

Hermione smiled and left the room, closing the door again. She walked to her room and like Remus allowed her mind to wander while she took her shower. She argued in her mind.

'He was her teacher.'

'Was being the operative word.'

'He was too old.'

'Age is just a number.'

'You are both so alike. Intellectuals, mature and now both werewolves.'

'What did it matter anyway? He wouldn't be interested in her.'

With that thought Hermione shook her head, finished her shower and got dressed.

When Hermione entered the kitchen Bill and Remus were chatting. Remus sipping a cup of tea. Molly was bustling around in the kitchen. Hermione poured herself some tea and sat down across from Remus.

"The boys will be down soon," Hermione told Remus.

"Alright."

"How're you feeling Hermione?" asked Bill.

"Better than I was, thank you," Hermione said giving a small smile.

"That's good. I'd better get going but if you need to talk ever, just let me know."

With that Bill stood up.

"Thank you Bill," said Hermione.

Bill smiled at Hermione and nodded to Remus before leaving. Both Remus and Hermione sipped their tea lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes before the boys came into the dining room. Ron was yawning loudly and stretching as he walked through the door followed by Harry who smiled at Remus and Hermione in greeting. Ron collapsed into the chair next to Remus and put his head on the table. Harry sat next to Hermione. At that moment Molly came into the dining room with plates of food. Ron immediately sat up and started gobbling down food.

"What are your plans today dears?" asked Molly.

Ron started to reply but was interrupted by Harry, which was fortunate as Ron's mouth was full to capacity.

"We are all going to Diagon Alley."

Molly nodded, "Have fun and be careful."

Breakfast went by quickly and uneventfully. The group then made their way via the floo network.

Hermione shook off the disorientating effects of the floo, she didn't think that she could ever get used to that way of travel. Hermione looked around Diagon Alley, there were considerably less people and shops than usual however it was still pretty busy.

"Ready?" asked Remus.

Hermione nodded in reply. The group moved along the Alley occasionally ducking into stores that one of them found interesting. Hermione was enjoying herself, she felt relaxed and content. The day passed quickly, after lunch the men were looking at a Quidditch store front. The display enthralled Hermione for all of ten seconds and she decided to wander a little further down the Alley to see if there was anything of interest for her. Hermione was looking in a bookstore window when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned absently, expecting it to be her friends. How wrong she was. It was the dark haired, silver eyed man from her prison. Hermione was rooted to the spot.

"Puppy," the man said huskily, running a finger along her jaw line, "You're mine."

"No…No," she whispered slightly shaking her head.

He grinned and ran his finger across her lips. Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears. She stepped back and found herself against the shop front. His eyes raked down her body and he licked his lips. His eyes darkened slightly with lust.

"Sweet, virgin puppy," he growled softly.

Before he could say anymore Hermione's name was called.

"Hermione? Where are you?"

The man looked at Hermione and then turned and ran in the opposite direction to the voice. The three men saw Hermione leaning against the shop front looking down the road.

"Hermione, we've been looking for you. It's getting late, we should head home," said Ron.

Hermione blinked back her tears and quietly said, "Okay."

Remus noticed the change in Hermione's attitude and asked, "Are you alright Hermione?"

She looked up into his kind eyes and found she couldn't lie and shook her head.

"What happened?" asked Harry, who had also noticed the change in Hermione's demeanour.

Hermione couldn't help it, she started to cry, "He was here."

"Who?" prompted Remus.

"Him, the one who bit me."

Remus scanned the area.

"Is he still here?" he asked.

"No," she whispered, "I want to go."

"Of course," he said.

The group made their way back to the floo point. All were quiet. Hermione had fought to stop the tears coming down and was simply looking pale. Molly went to ask how the day had gone but with one look at the group she decided to keep quiet. Hermione walked up to her room. The three watched her knowing she wanted some time to herself.

Hermione walked into the bathroom. She felt dirty. Remembering the way the man had looked at her sent shivers down her spine and not the good kind. She stripped off quickly and turned the water on. Standing underneath the shower spray Hermione broke down. She turned the hot water on higher practically burning her skin. She scrubbed at her skin trying to erase memories. Her skin was raw nearly bleeding and red. Tears kept pouring down her face. Finally she calmed herself down enough to turn the water down to a more bearable temperature. She slipped into some comfortable clothes and decided to go into the library hoping to see Remus. She wanted that safe feeling she had woken up with again. Remus was sitting on the couch, staring off into the distance and looking contemplative. Hermione shut the door behind her and startled Remus out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"It's alright," he replied.

Hermione sat next to Remus on the couch. She could feel him watching her but it wasn't intrusive like the man's look was.

"He called me puppy. He said that I was his."

Hermione started crying again, she wiped at her face angrily. She was sick of crying, sick of being in pan and sick of being scared. Remus put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"He made me feel so dirty by the way he looked at me."

Hermione buried her face in Remus' shoulder. Remus rubbed her back and murmured soothing words to Hermione til she stopped crying. Hermione turned her head so she was resting on Remus' chest and sniffed. Remus looked down at the movement just as Hermione looked up. Hermione leaned up slightly and let her eyes flutter shut as did Remus. Their faces were close when there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione? Remus?" came Harry's enquiring voice.

The pair pulled away from each other quickly. There was an uncomfortable feeling between the two and Hermione stood up to go to the door.

She turned, "Thank you for listening."

Then Hermione opened the door and gave Harry a hug before walking to her room. Harry looked in to see Remus who gave Harry a weak smile. Harry returned the smile before following Hermione to see if she was alright. Remus sighed and slumped in his chair. Things were getting more and more confusing.

_AN: Well there you go. Hope you liked this chapter._


End file.
